Rendida A La Oscuridad
by PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto
Summary: [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al Anime Digimon Adventure 02 de Akiyoshi Hongo. Summary: Dragomon vuelve a llamar a Hikari para que la luz que ella posee haga más fuerte a la oscuridad. Daemon quiere vengarse de quien dijo que lo enviaran a ese mundo, así que juntos atormentaran a los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza. Es la historia completa de mi OS Unión
1. Primer llamada

[Hikari P.O.V]

Desde la última vez que había ido al mar oscuro han pasado ya cinco años llenos de paz, tranquilidad, siento que al fin soy libre de todos mis temores, pero vaya error que he cometido.

Por la noche siento una opresión en mi pecho, y en mis sueños, realmente es como si no soñara, al despertar intento recordar pero mi mente bloquea todo, pero sé la razón de todo: el mar me vuelve a llamar, no sé por qué motivo, pero puedo sentir su persistencia.

―¿Hikari-san? ― oigo una voz a mis espaldas y por un momento siento como el temor empieza a redimir ―¿sucede algo?

Sé que Takeru-kun solo está preocupado, ya que nosotros, desde niños, hemos estado conectados en un nivel incomprensible, incluso para nosotros, pero no quiero involucrarlo más, basta con haberlo llevado conmigo una vez.

―No me pasa nada ―le aseguro con una sonrisa en mi rostro ―, vámonos seguro nos pondrán reporte. ― le urge en cuanto se empiezan a oír las campanadas que indican el comienzo de las clases.

El día se me pasa rápido y tan tranquilo en compañía de Takeru-kun que inclusive, por un momento, olvido todo lo que cruza por mi mente, pero a la hora de la salida es otro asunto, Iori-san y Takeru-kun se van juntos, a pesar de la insistencia del último en acompañarme, desisto su ofrecimiento y sigo mi camino habitual junto a Tailmon, Daisuke-san y V-mon.

Daisuke intenta entablar una plática conmigo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no presto atención, por lo que después de un rato cesa su monologo y camina silencio a mi lado. Al llegar al conjunto de edificios donde vivo me despido de mis 2 acompañantes desde las escaleras principales y espero ahí hasta que desaparecen de mi vista; cuando empiezo a subir las escaleras, siento como si alguien me siguiera, la atmósfera se siente pesada y con un tinte siniestro

―Uuuhhh. ― escucho como si se tratara de un fantasma pero no me dejo vencer, ese sonido lo conozco muy bien, pero no sé por qué lo vuelvo a escuchar.

―¿Tailmon?― llamo a mi compañera intentando sonar segura, pero incluso ante mis oídos se me escucha con incertidumbre.

Aun así decido seguir avanzando aunque cada tanto siento una mirada encima de mí que me pone de nervios

―¿Hikari-niisan? ― escucho la voz de mi hermano y poso mi mirada en sus ojos ―¿Te encuentras bien? ― pregunta al notar que vengo distraída

―No te preocupes, no me pasa nada ― le aseguro y recorro a su lado lo que falta para llegar a nuestro condominio.

―Ya llegue ― avise en cuanto cruce el umbral de la puerta y a continuación me dirigí a mi habitación.

Encendí el ordenador que tenía frente a mi cama y, con Tailmon en mi regazo, comencé a buscar la información necesaria para realizar una exposición sobre el mar. Cuando sentí como alguien estaba atrás de mí, el ambiente se tornó tenso y grisáceo, incluso comenzó a nublarme la vista.

«¿Qué está pasando?» pensé con miedo e incertidumbre, hacía años que no me pasaba, esto, ¿por qué justo ahora?

―¡Hikari-niisan! ― escucho a lo lejos ―¡Ya está servida la comida!

No presto atención a lo dicho, sé dónde «estoy» y no me agrada la vista, ni siquiera sé por qué insisten tanto esas criaturas.

―¡Hikari-san! ― oigo mientras siento fuertes sacudidas ―¡Despierta, por favor, antes de que alarmes a Taichi-san! ― me urgen y me siguen sacudiendo hasta sacarme de mi trance.

―¿Eh? ― digo con voz sorprendida al regresar a donde realmente me encontraba.

―¡Gracias al cielo! ― oigo el suspiro aliviado de Tailmon ― La comida esta lista ―me digo al ver que me encontraba bien ―, será mejor que nos apresuremos. ― dijo al momento sé saltar de mi regazo

―¿Hikari-niisan? ― Me llama mi hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta

―¡Ya voy!

Me dirijo al comedor en silencio; ya todos se encuentran ahí (Taichi-niisan, Agumon, mi mama y mi papa), so me estaban esperando para empezar a comer

―Lamento la tardanza.― me disculpo con una leve reverencia

―Bueno, a comer.

―¡Gracias por la comida! ― decimos todos a la vez y empezamos a comer.

Todo el tiempo en la mesa lo pasamos en silencio, pero incluso aquí siento la atmósfera pesada y no sé si los demás la sienten también, pero para evitar preocupaciones innecesarias me quedo callada, pero de reojo veo si los demás reaccionan ante la pesadez que se siente; nadie parecía notarlo: Agumon comía felizmente, mis padres se mostraban tranquilos, por lo que asumí que ellos tampoco sentían la sensación que a mí me invade, pero cuando veo a mi hermano en sus ojos puedo ver la interrogación que no pienso contestar, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia Tailmon pero puedo ver cómo está al pendiente de cada movimiento y cada mirada que lanzo, al ver que a dos seres les inquieta como estoy, siento como en mi garganta se empieza a formar un grito y aprieto mis dientes para evitar que salga el ruido y finalmente veo hacia mi plato de comida, casi intacto, y comienzo a comer a pesar de no sentir hambre.

―Gracias por la comida.― repito una vez que termino mis alimentos y me dirijo nuevamente a mi recámara para continuar con mi tarea.

―¿Hikari?― escucho la voz de mi compañera digital a mis espaldas ―¿Segura que estas bien?

¿Qué podía decirle? «No pasa nada, han de ser solo son imaginaciones tuyas», ella sabía que algo estaba mal y seria en vano intentar negar lo que, para ella, era evidente

―Es el mar ― digo sin verla a los ojos, esas simples palabras tenía más peso para nosotras que para cualquiera y de seguro Tailmon sabía cómo sería mi mirada ante esa frase ―, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien. ― le aseguro, pero después de seis años sin tener contacto con esta sensación, ni siquiera yo estoy segura si podre vencer esta vez.


	2. ¿Qué te sucede Hikari-chan

[Takeru P.O.V]

En la oscuridad más opresora siento la presencia de alguien acechándome, vigilando cada movimiento que realizo, todo es tan oscuro y abrumador que se puede sentir la opresión en el ambiente. Con dificultad se ve una tenue silueta que irradia luz por si sola y de ella solo se puede ver perfectamente una pequeña mano, no sé por qué motivo tomo esa mano y la sujeto con fuerza para evitar que desaparezca.

—¡Takeru-kun! — se escucha un grito desesperado por todo el lugar —¡No me abandones! — rogó esa voz hasta que se volvió inaudible

—¡Hikari-chan! — grito con desesperación al reconocer esa voz —¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto desorientado ante la repentina luz que deslumbre mis ojos

—Takeru, que bueno que ya despertaste. — oigo una vocecita aliviada

—¿Pata-Patamon?

—Takeru, hijo se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela —oigo a mi madre llamarme al otro lado de la puerta

—¡Ya voy! — le contesto mientras me voy vistiendo —¿Patamon, has visto mi D3? —

—En tu escritorio. — me contesta simplemente

—¡Demonios! — maldijo en un susurro para evitar que me madre me escuche ya que el escritorio ha sido un desastre desde que comencé a escribir, eso hace un año —Patamon ayúdame por favor, de lo contrario no lo encontraré solo.

—Pensé que ya no era necesario. —dijo mientras buscaba en los huecos a los que él entraba fácilmente —Es solo que no quiero que quede sepultado entre todo esto. — le respondo, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera yo sé por qué la desesperación de encontrarlo si bien lo puedo buscar en la tarde

Una vez que tengo el D3 en el cinturón y la D-Terminal en mi mochila sale para desayunar.

—¡Genial! — refunfuño —Es tarde, de seguro Iori-san ya me dejo — dijo al ver la hora en el reloj y como tan rápido como puedo mi desayuno. — ¡Ya me voy!

—¡Regresa pronto! — me contesta mi madre desde su estudio.

Es rara la ocasión en la que llego tarde a la escuela, pero había días en los que agradecía ese hecho, pues podía ver a mi mejor amiga caminar tranquilamente y conversar con ella sin interrupción alguna por parte de Daisuke-kun y su inevitable ataque de celos, sin embargo, hoy que la encuentro, me invade la visión de mi pesadilla y temo que sea referente a ella, por lo que avanzo rápidamente hacia ella y al estar cerca de ella siento una atmosfera de tensión.

―¿Hikari-chan? ― llamo a mi mejor amiga en cuanto llego a su lado y puedo notar que camina distraída ―¿sucede algo? ― le pregunto al posar una mano en su hombro

―No me pasa nada ―me aseguro con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y casi de forma automática ―, vámonos seguro nos pondrán reporte. ― me urge en cuanto se empiezan a oír las campanadas que indican el comienzo de las clases.

Durante el transcurso del día puedo sentir cuan tensa esta Hikari, sé que, a pesar de que niega todo, hay algo que la molesta, que la asecha y eso causa su intranquilidad; en el aula ella intenta mostrarse tranquila y serena, como si nada pasara, pero para mí, que me siento en el pupitre conjunto al de ella, muestra todo lo contrario, cada acción y cada gesto se ve forzado, y su mirada, esa mirada que usualmente irradia luz, ahora se ve opaca, casi sin vida y sobre todo temerosa.

A la hora de la salida me invade la misma desesperación y sensación de acecho que en la mañana haciéndome recordar las últimas palabras que se escucharon en mi pesadilla.

—¡Hikari-chan! —le llamo en cuanto llegamos a la esquina donde cada quien toma el camino para su respectiva casa y ver que ya se encaminaba con Daisuke-kun en dirección hacia la casa de ella — Te acompaño a casa.— le ofrezco, a pesar de que sabía que Daisuke-kun también la podía proteger.

—No te preocupes Takeru-kun — se negó —, mejor acompaña Iori-san, yo estaré bien — le restó importancia a lo que era consiente que yo sabía que le ocurría — nos vemos mañana. — se despidió antes de continuar su trayecto junto a Daisuke-kun

—Hasta mañana. —le respondo en un susurro y me dirijo hacia Iori-san.

—¿Qué sucede Takeru-san? — me pregunto Iori-san

—Ya ni yo sé Iori-san — le respondo alzando mi vista al cielo —, pero tú no te preocupes. Vámonos.

Y así nos dirigimos al conjunto de edificios donde vivimos, sin cruzar palabra alguna, cada quien en sus propios pensamientos. Subimos en el ascensor, primero al piso en el que vive Iori-san y luego ya me dirigí hacia el piso en el que vivo; en seguida de que abandono el ascensor, a mi espalda siento la mirada de un ser oscuro y Patamon, quien había estado recostado en mi cabeza desde que terminaron las clases, se levanta y se voltea hacia donde se siente esa mirada

—Ahora vas a ver las consecuencias de enviarme a ese mundo oscuro. — dijo una voz enigmática con un tono siniestro y amenazador.

—Takeru, déjame digievolucionar. — me pidió Patamon.

Yo lo ignore por completo. Esa voz la había escuchado solo un par de veces, pero aun así, siento odio y repulsa a la vez que me invade un miedo atroz y se me empieza a nublar la visión con una niebla espesa que poco a poco se tornaba más oscura hasta volverse negra del todo mostrándome mis peores temores, desde la muerte de Angemon, hasta el más reciente, perder a Hikari.

—¡Golpe de fe! — se escuchó un estruendo y un haz de luz empieza a iluminar la vista que tengo — ¿Estas bien Takeru? — me pregunta Angemon una vez que observa como vuelvo a enfocar mi vista en lo que está frente de mí

—Ya estoy bien Angemon, muchas gracias.— le sonrío y él vuelve a su etapa de entrenamiento

—¿Que te sucedió, Takeru? — me pregunto mi compañero con preocupación

—No lo sé Patamon — le dije con sinceridad —ha de haber sido por la presencia que se sentía.

—¿Takeru estas bien? — escucho la voz preocupada de mi madre — ¿Patamon dime que sucedió?

—No pasó nada madre, todo está en orden — respondo antes de que Patamon lo haga y pueda causar a mi madre una gran preocupación —, entremos por favor. — le pido antes de que pueda sentir esa presencia otra vez

Ya dentro del departamento, mi madre me dejó solo hasta que finalmente decido que ya es hora de hacer mi tarea y me dirijo a mi habitación donde tengo mi ordenador. Primero me encargo de acomodar todo lo que tengo regado por el escritorio hasta dejarlo completamente ordenado y después enciendo la computadora para empezar la investigación sobre el mar que tengo que entregar junto a Hikari-chan y Daisuke-kun y las demás tareas que tengo pendiente.

Después de unas horas, salgo de mi habitación para cenar con mi madre, me dirijo al baño para asearme y alistarme para dormir, espero que esta noche pueda dormir sin pesadillas.


End file.
